


"First Impressions" Scene Redraw

by The Zone Universe (kuzlalala)



Series: The Zone Universe Comics [1]
Category: Milo Murphy's Law
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Rewrite, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Illustrations, Kindergarten, Mother-Son Relationship, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29258292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuzlalala/pseuds/The%20Zone%20Universe
Summary: Redraw of a scene from "First Impressions". This scene gives more depth to Milo, Melissa, and Dr. Zone's relationship.
Relationships: Brigette Murphy & Milo Murphy, Doctor Zone & Melissa Chase
Series: The Zone Universe Comics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2148546
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	"First Impressions" Scene Redraw

Melissa: "I don't want to spend five hours with less smart kids."

Dr. Chase: "Sorry, dear. You can't discuss quantum physics and molecular biology with adults all the time. They have other things to do."

Melissa: "Can you at least come with me to school?"

Dr. Chase: "Ah! I know just what you need."

Dr. Chase: "Now my knowledge and I are with you in spirit."

Dr. Chase: "Now why don't you hang out with that boy with the weird rucksack over there?"


End file.
